


Diving Party

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [5]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee's on a mission.  Harry worries</p><p>Prompt: outside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diving Party

Harry watched out the herculite window as he listened to Mr. Morton give the location of the diving party as they tracked them on the monitors. He always worried when he had crew outside the submarine. There were always so many variables of what could go wrong. It was a fine line between success and failure of a mission.

The worst part was when Lee accompanied the diving party. He couldn't forbid Lee from going, but he didn't have to like it either. He'd worry the entire time Lee was gone and would sigh with relief every time he returned.


End file.
